


The One Where Matt and David Hold Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geronimo." "Allons-y."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Matt and David Hold Hands

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean are you _really_ sure?"

Matt simply rolled his eyes, watching his fiancé pace nervously through the dressing room. The younger man was perfectly relaxed, hands folded over his chest as he leaned back comfortably in his seat. David, however, was what could only be described as a nervous wreck. His hair – his _stupid_ hair – was braided, swinging back and forth with every sharp turn that David made. 

"Dave, you've got to calm down," Matt finally offered after a minute or two longer. He stood up and obstructed David's path with a bright grin, placing his hands on David's shoulders. "Everyone will know eventually. What better a place to announce it than here?"

"On fucking _Graham Norton_? Oh, yeah, just brilliant," David huffed, side-stepping Matt so he could continue his pacing. "You know he's just going to make it into some big bloody joke, Matt. I think we should wait."

"David," Matt sighed and quickly reached for his fiancé's hand, spinning the older man around so he could get a good look at his face. The smile on Matt's face widened, and he shook his head, mumbling soothingly. "Don't you understand? I don't care if Graham kicks us off the damn _set_ after announcing our engagement, I want people to know. I thought you wanted that too."

David's grumpy expression didn't take long to fade into a softer one, a smile almost curling his lips as he laced his fingers loosely with Matt's. "I do want that. More than anything."

"Then you've got to trust me, and Graham, not to mess this up," Matt replied, offering David a loving smile that all but made his eyes sparkle. "Everything is going to be just fine. No matter how anyone else feels about it, I'm going to marry you, David Tennant, if it's the last thing I do. Do you understand me?"

After a moment's hesitation, David nodded his head in agreement and glanced down to where his and Matt's hand were joined. He smiled, just to himself, running his thumb over the silver ring on Matt's finger before mumbling softly. "You're wearing it. The ring."

"Of course I am, darling. I figured it was only appropriate," Matt laughed quietly, his arms instinctively wrapping around David and pulling him close. Turning his head, Matt pressed a tender kiss to David's temple, murmuring, "Yours will be ready soon. I promise."

"And I'm sure it will be ten-thousand times better than the one I gave you," David chuckled, scowling down at the ring. "You put so much thought and work into the one you're having made. I love you so much."

"Shut up, idiot," Matt grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to David's in a soft kiss, murmuring against his mouth. "The ring you gave me is perfect. You're perfect."

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by a shout of "Three minutes!", and David felt his gut clench, frowning at the door. Matt shook his head, lifting a hand to turn David's head and attention back to him. 

"Listen to me. We're going to go out there, talk about the 50th Anniversary Special, and then I'm going to tell the world that I'm marrying my Doctor," Matt explained to David, face set in a stern expression and brows drawn together slightly. "You just sit there and look pretty."

Snorting quietly at Matt's comment, David averted his gaze to the floor briefly before nodding his head. "I suppose I can do that."

Smiling adoringly, Matt took David's hand into his as the dressing room door was pulled open, his eyes never leaving David's as he spoke. "Geronimo."

David's smile grew even wider, his hand squeezing Matt's before leading his fiancé out the door. "Allons-y."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for mine and Hannah's RP because cutie pies. Hopefully this didn't suck too bad.


End file.
